Wild Night in Camelot
by ShidesuHejjihoggu
Summary: While patrolling the town borders, Lancelot comes across something completely unexpected...
1. Chapter 1

**Apparently, I am the first to write one of these. That makes it even more special! …Of course, that also means I shouldn't expect a lot of reviews, but oh well.**

**Inspiration for this came from **TheUnrulyWereHog**'s "What Happened To You?" She also gave me permission to use the lemon scene from her fanfic. I simply changed a few things from it to fit this story.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to SEGA. I'm simply borrowing them. And, again, lemon scene originally written by **TheUnrulyWereHog**.**

**Wild Night in Camelot**

The evening was colder than usual during this time of year in Camelot, as was observed by the Knight of the Lake.

Lancelot had been patrolling the town's borders for any unusual activity, and for any threats that would endanger the new King of Camelot, even if he and the other Knights knew Sir Sonic could handle himself in a battle. So far, the ebony knight had found nothing.

The light of the full moon helped him scour the area, and with it's aid, he spotted something glinting in the distance. 'What on Earth?' he thought, moving closer to investigate.

As he made his way towards the object, he suddenly felt as though someone was watching him. Stopping in mid-step, Lancelot instinctively drew Arondight from its sheath, his ruby eyes scanning his surroundings.

When he saw no sign of an attack, he allowed himself to relax, but only just. Still uneasy, the usually quiet knight tightened his grip on the sacred sword, and continued his way to see what the mysterious object was.

He did not expect to see the sealed form of Excalibur, known as Caliburn, broken in two, with thick claw marks surrounding the land's only speaking sword. To make matters worse for the knight, there was no sign of Sonic anywhere. It shocked, and even frightened Lancelot. Who could have done such a thing?

Knowing that he would get his answers if he followed the tracks, which led into the surrounding woods, the very woods in which he first dueled the apprentice knight, he activated his magic shoes and sped into the thick cover of the trees.

What he didn't notice, was the pair of feral green eyes following him.

The wolf-like creature watched his new prey, curious as to who he was. The scent was familiar, yet different. This one had the air of a warrior about him, and yet the creature could tell he was not an Alpha. Not a Rival. Not like the other red-eyed hedgehog who traveled without a pack by his side. The one from his Other's memories. He did not have access to full memories, he only got vague images.

The creature looked on as the armored male tensed and pulled out one of those metal twigs…ah, so it was a weapon! It made sense to the wolf-like being now, but he did not feel guilty for breaking the other one. It had annoyed him with all its chatter, and so, he disposed of the annoyance. He still felt some confusion, however.

He knew that this world was different from the one he had been in before…but why? What had happened to force him into this world? He couldn't remember.

Watching the newcomer heading into what he had established as his territory, the beast growled low in his throat. He may have been curious about the ebony male, but that didn't mean he wanted him to intrude in his territory! …But, this would be the perfect opportunity to learn more about him, about this new world…

And perhaps he would even get the chance to mate with him as well. He knew that mating with another male would mean there was no chance of expanding the pack with pups of his bloodline, but at least the desire to mate would be satisfied.

Shaking his head to focus on the matter at hand, which was tracking down his intended mate, the midnight blue furred beast let out a howl, signaling to all around him that he was on the hunt. He then silently ran after his intended.

Lancelot froze when he heard the howl, his quills rising instinctively in alarm. A predator? …Perhaps it was what had attacked his King. If that was the case, then the Knight of the Lake would be able to avenge him.

However, he did not expect a large, furry…thing to pounce on him from behind, knocking the wind out of him. "!"

Immediately, the dark hedgehog struggled, not at all eager to become the creature's next meal. His limbs were pinned from the bulk of the beast, as such, he was unable to properly defend himself. Not once did he consider using his powers to escape, his struggles were merely from instinct. As he continued trying to escape, he got a glimpse of the beast's green eyes…

Wait, _green_?

Lancelot was startled by his own recognition of those eyes, and it was only now that he noticed the shaggy blue fur. "Milord?" he whispered in disbelief. This…this wild beast was the ruler of Camelot? The kind, if overconfident, blue hedgehog?

Lancelot then remembered tales of men who would, under a curse, would turn into savage wolf like creatures under the light of the full moon…Was Sonic under the same curse? For how long had he been so?

The now identified Sonic made a rumble of approval in his chest, almost like a purr. He recognized the title that the hedgehog used. So, it seemed his Other had already made himself the Alpha of this male…but, he could sense that he hadn't fully asserted his dominance.

It seemed that he would have to do it himself. And this _was_ his intended mate…

Sonic held him in place, against the dirt, and began to sniff at Lancelot, his mind wondering briefly on how to do his deed. He began with simple gestures, like rubbing against Lancelot, much like a cat would do when he's fond of something, and licked him on the cheek. Lancelot, of course, was a bit stunned. He had thought that Sonic, in this wild state, would try to kill him, and instead, he was being so…loving. He couldn't help blushing.

Lancelot had heard of this, of men being attracted to each other the way they would be towards a woman. It simply hadn't concerned him until now…now that it was apparent that Sonic, feral minded as he was now, had felt this way towards _him_…it certainly explained the gentle ministrations…

Too bad this peace wouldn't last.

Sonic roughly pushed the knight into the ground, immobilizing him, and held him there as he removed Lancelot's armor with a large hand and tossed Arondight several feet away, then made his way to Lancelot's backside before immediatly mounting him.

"…!"

There he was, the strongest of the Knighst, raised by the Lady of the Lake herself, about to be mated by his Lord and King, Sonic, who probably had no idea he was doing this.

Lancelot could practically feel Sonic's shaft hovering near his tight pucker, and as soon as Sonic touched it, the ebony hedgehog struggled like his life depended on it.

"Release me, you mangy cur!"

He didn't like being the one in distress, it didn't fit him. In the dire situation, he didn't even care that he was still technically denying his King's wishes.

Sonic on the other hand, understood the insult and growled at him, he also didn't appreciate the fact that Lancelot was trying to free himself, so before he got any other ideas that could piss off Sonic even more, he rammed his enlarged shaft into Lancelot, stopping his motions.

Lancelot felt like he was just torn in half. The pain of it, radiating through his whole self, he couldn't help but to cry out. He didn't like it, this pain. It was too strong, and it only got worse when Sonic began to thrust. Looking back at his violator through the corner of his eye, he saw him relishing it.

Sonic enjoyed this feeling, a hot tightness surrounding the most sensitive part of his body, it made him feel swell of emotion made him begin thrusting into his subordinate, each time, harder than the last. It wasn't long before Sonic changed position, so now he was in full doggy style on Lancelot, and to do that, he had to relinquish his hands that held Lancelot in place, giving him a chance to run or move. The thing is…he didn't.

There it was, his chance to run, and he didn't do anything.

'Why…? Why can't I…'

Simple. He didn't want to anymore. The burning pain he felt before was replaced by something more pleasurable, MUCH more pleasurable…

Sonic, sensing his acceptance of this action, quickly turned up the heat. He began to thrust much harder and faster, at the same time biting down on Lancelot's neck, claiming him as forever his. The knight-turned-submissive-mate felt nothing but pleasure in that bite, and on in the inside, he felt something forever change. Reaching down to his underside, he began to stroke himself, his member extending itself during the mating act. And it wasn't long before the both of them had the need to release.

Lancelot was the first to let out, his yells of ecstasy echoing throughout the forest, the walls of his insides squeezing Sonic's hard shaft. Sonic growled, he knew he was going to explode, but he tried to keep going, ramming himself deep into Lancelot, before letting out a loud grunt, and a roar that followed after when he finally let his seed out.

He claimed Lancelot once again.

He laid there, spent and exhausted, while Sonic stood over him, his dominance over Lancelot clearly apparent now. Then, he lied down, next to Lancelot, keeping a wary eye on him. No one would take him away. He finally had claimed the red eyed hedgehog as his, even if it wasn't in his world. With those happy thoughts running through his mind, it wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep.

As the burning heat from their activities simmered down to a comfortable warmth, and he gave into an exhausted sleep, Lancelot wondered what would happen once the temporary Ruler of Camelot returned to the world he had come from…

**Fin.**

**Ugh, you have no idea how much grief the ending gave me. It's the reason why it took me weeks to finish this. I kept debating with myself on whether to leave it at that or add a scene where Sonic returns to normal and realizes what had happened.**

**Also, I had a problem getting to accept the document of this…**

**So, anyways, as I have said twice now, **TheUnrulyWereHog** gave me permission to use the lemon scene in her fanfic and change a few things to fit this story better. Why am I repeating it again? To make sure I get the point across, and because she, being my RL best friend, is an awesome person for letting me do that. n.n**

**How'd I do on this maiden voyage into the now existent WerehogXLancelot journey? Did it go well, or crash and burn? Let me know.**

**ShidesuHejjihoggu**


	2. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu


End file.
